Addiction
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Noah has a really bad habit and it's one that's cost him everything, including Cody.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

_My name is Noah and I hate my life and I hate this shitty apartment that I live in. I have no future anymore. I'm 17 years old and I dropped out of High School to get a full time job to support myself and Cody when my parents kicked me out for being gay. I loved Cody and I loved shooting up, however Cody didn't love me when I was shooting up. He didn't understand why I did it and I didn't really expect him to. When you have a habit like mine, most people don't understand and try to get you to quit. _

_Eventually I got fired when I failed the surprise drug test. So that means no job and no money along with no education and no future for me. That's exactly why I started doing drugs to begin with. It's a vicious cycle that you end up having no control over. That's how I lost Cody, I promised him at least 10 times a week I would quit. It was a lie and he knew it. I would stay home all the time and steal the money he would make at the two jobs he was forced to work at so we would have a place to live. _

_Doing drugs is the best feeling in the world. It's like the ultimate intimate experience between you and the needle that you shoot up with. it stings when you first do it but then you start to become numb to the feeling after awhile. Sometimes I swear I can feel it going through my veins and completely taking over my body. I love to lay down in my bed with the shades down and taking deep breaths as it finally kicks in. It makes you get a hot flash for a short period of time and you get sweaty. You sweat the drug out of your system. _

_The day Cody left me for good was my fault. He came upstairs to take a shower and saw me sitting on the bed naked. I asked him if he wanted to have sex with me and he agreed. In the middle of it, right as I was entering him I reached over to the nightstand next to the bed and grabbed one of my needles, I wanted to have both of them at the same time. Cody wasn't happy with this and he shoved me off of him and started throwing his clothes in a bag. _

_I tried to get Cody back but he told me that I lost him the day I started shooting up. I tried to quit for the sake of Cody coming back but I couldn't do it. I tried for 2 days and my whole body was shaking from the withdrawal. I couldn't sleep or eat. I just buried my face under my sheets and cradled myself while I shook the whole damn time. My eyes were bloodshot and I looked like shit. So, I figured that since Cody wasn't coming back at this point I would just start up again. I already lost everything and everyone that mattered to me in life. _

_So now, I'm sitting here in an apartment with no water, heat or electricity. I haven't paid the rent since Cody left because I don't have a job and I'm not even stable enough to have a job at this point. I attempted to find Cody and I found out that he was staying with Gwen and they were together. Apparently he did love me nearly as much as I thought he did. I have no money for drugs either so my shaking is starting up again and I have nothing left to live for. That leads us to this exact moment right now. _

_Cody I needed you and you couldn't even bother to try to help me. I can't say that I blame you, I'm more hurt that you moved on as quickly as you did, especially for a girl who wouldn't give you the time of day not even two years ago. I wish I could have quit that habit and I also wish that I didn't make you get disowned by your family for being with me. It's been great and I'm sure your parents will take you back now that you're dating Gwen. _

_I also want to say fuck you to Blaineley. Seriously, I spent maybe 3 days with her at the playa when she offered me what would be the first time that I had ever shot up. She wanted a 'Druggie Buddy' and I happened to be around. I forgot one factor: She was rich and could actually afford this habit. The first few hits are always free! _

_Well this is the point where I'm going to have to say goodbye Cody and I'll always love you and you know I don't believe in the afterlife but I know you do, so let's hope your right and we all turn into ghosts and go to Heaven. If that's the case I'll be going there and if not, my body will be decomposing in the ground. By the time you read this you'll already have found my body in a pool of blood with the note on top of it, which means that right now the public is about to know everything and Chris Mclean will most likely be sued by my greedy family who is going to pretend they care that I'm dead and everyone from the show will be whoring themselves out on every news channel they can get on. _

_I'm assuming that the person who finds my body is going to be my landlord who is only here to collect my unpaid rent, Richard I'm sorry I left blood all over the carpet. Please call Cody's cell phone number 709-2654 and tell him that he can come and get his ugly couch that he wanted so badly, he can deal with the semen stains I purposely left on them out of spite it's the least I could do to pay him back for selling his comics for even more drugs, Yes Cody that's why I refused to let you take them with you when you wanted to leave, I already sold them you asshole! I didn't know how to tell you! _

_Good Riddance, _

_Noah._

* * *

**Bam! That came outta fucking nowhere. So, what do you guys think? I'm not sure if I want to make a Cody chapter and call it a two shot. I honestly don't have any reason for writing this except that I actually knew people who did drugs? I knew someone who had a relationship like this only they didn't kill themselves, they just got really addicted and lost all their friends and dropped out of school, got married and moved out of state. I wasn't even close with this person. So, if you guys want I'll post Cody's reaction. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Cody's POV:

_Talk about awkward, I dumped Noah 3 weeks ago for Gwen and now I'm bringing her to our old apartment to clean up his mess. I received a call from the police, they told me that he killed himself two days ago and the landlord was the one who found him with a note that I was supposed to read. I told him so many times that he needed rehab and that he was sick. _

_Gwen and I walk to the apartment door and see the caution tape still up. The police officer told me he would meet me there to give me the note and allow me to collect whatever I wanted from the apartment. It was my job to hire someone to clean up the blood, Thank you Noah. I guess I'll be spending the next 4 paychecks on you, I'm kind of sick of this. Even in death you still manage to make it about you. _

_Gwen and I meet the police officer and he hands me the note you left. I see blood spots on it, I don't really even want to touch it, so I ask Gwen to read it. I don't even know what to think of you. I'm only 17 years old and you leave me with this responsible for this? Nobody should have to plan their ex boyfriend's funeral. As Gwen read me the note, I realized that you were actually making me upset and you made me feel bad for you, I guess I shouldn't be surprised, you always did have this way with words, Charming and made me feel like an idiot all at the same time. _

_"Ready to go in?" Gwen asks me as I take a deep breath and nod at her, the police officer unlocks the door for us as we walk in to blood on the floor and it smelled bad in here. It was making Gwen uncomfortable. I make a note that I'm going to need some bleach or something to clean this up, at this point I'm most likely just going to hire someone to clean this. _

_"Gwen, just sit on the couch this will only take a few minutes." I tell her. She looks disgusted by the way you left the couch, I don't even want it anymore. I'm pretty sure she just stood, can't say as I blame her. _

_I make my way up to our old bedroom, ya know? The place that caused so many arguments? The room we started out happy in when we first moved in, before you screwed up? Yeah, that room. So guess what I found when I went upstairs? I found your pretty little drug stash, the one you had in the loose floor board that you thought I didn't know about? Yeah, I knew about it but I was hoping that you may have loved me enough to get rid of it, but since I found it, the answer is obvious to me that you never gave a shit. _

_I walk over to the night stand and see that you left up the several pictures of you and me from the better days of our relationship. My favorite is the one of us at the ice cream shop, I'll make sure that I always have this picture, Regardless of what you may have thought and what I may say, I guess I'll miss you. I guess I loved you until you chose your drug instead of choosing me. I'll take it out of the frame you had it in and stick it in my pocket, I'll make sure to put it in my wallet and keep it there, Gwen can't know. _

_I walk into the bathroom and find that everything is exactly the way it was the day I left. I'm not sure if you just stopped showering or your OCD kicked in to arrange everything. I always liked the bathroom, it was the one place we never argued. Remember the days when we started living together and we would always shower together and brush our teeth together? I do that with Gwen now, I guess in my own little twisted way, I'm trying to make her more like you, because I liked what we had in beginning. _

_I look through the closet that we once shared and I grabbed a few of my shirts, I figured you wouldn't mind, I guess I could take a few of yours too. It would be a shame if I just had to throw them all out. _

_I go downstairs and into the kitchen and open the fridge. Apparently, the only food that you have here is the food I bought from the store, it's apparent, The milk is sour and disgusting, The fruit is rotting and the lunch meat that I bought has gone bad. Were you starving yourself? I hope that it was because you were upset about me and not because you wanted to save money to buy drugs. I dumped everything in the garbage, I have no desire to be in this place anymore, it's hot in here and it smells horrible, I'm going to get Gwen and hopefully get the hell out of here. _

_This is the last time I'm going to be here, I can't even bare to be in this place. I wish you would have listened to me and got help. I wish that we could have been different. I honestly thought about doing drugs with you a few times, is that what you wanted to hear? That I was so in love with you that I was willing to stick a needle in between my toes for you, all so we could hide our habit together? That's why I left, if I didn't I think I would have done it for you. I hate you for leaving me, I hate you even more for changing and I hate you for ever loving me in the first place._

_I walk out the front to find Gwen, sitting on the concrete steps. I help her up and we leave...I leave, and I'm never looking back. It would hurt to much._

* * *

**This wrote itself. I hope you guys enjoy the battle that Cody is fighting with himself. This is now complete and there will be no 3rd chapter. I wanted to do Gwen's POV but I figured this would be enough. Once again, one part of this story that happened was based on something that actually happened to someone I know, which may be why it basically wrote itself. **


End file.
